Blood and Gold Tears
by Moragana
Summary: What if Bella and Edward knew each other back in the 1900's and fell in love?But tragedy strikes and Bella was taken away from him..100 years later,they met again..but Bella is one of the Volturi's guards.Will love blossom again?Or not?


Blood and Gold Hearts

Chapter 1: A Broken Promise

Here's my new story,hope you guys like it^^And don't worry,I'll update Winter Memories and Fire Red & Russet Brown as soon as I can ok guys?^^

* * *

Bella's POV

He was my first love, and still is till today. It is as if my heart can love no one but him. My parents called this 'puppy love', but is it still 'puppy love' after you yearn for the same person for almost a hundred years?

I remember the last day I saw him like it was yesterday; his bronze hair and emerald green eyes….still a beauty an immortal like me cannot comprehend, even after seeing true _beauty _in Volterra. He's just…_perfect. _My love has been dead for many years now…rotting and is already soil in his grave…how my heart aches, for I cannot go to the place he went, for an immortal is damned, damned forever.

And to think his last memory of me was my absence, a promise I broke. How hurt was he…? I'll give anything to explain the truth to him…I wasn't at our meadow because Aro caught me that day, and changed me due to my unique talent…Oh Edward…forgive me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volterra is my home now, after Aro took me under his care and made me one of his guards. I made myself Marcus's guard after a few years though, for he knows the pain of losing a mate. To me, Marcus is the most compassionate among the three leaders, Caius the least.

And to my surprise and delight, Marcus made me his _only _guard, so I was his instead of Aro's guard. He seems dead, but when we're alone, he's a man with a lot of wisdom. And I shared my passion for books with him. Compared to Aro's constant happiness…Marcus is a relief. Truly, I'm damned, but I'm happy enough with this little happiness I got.

Life in Volterra isn't that boring, we are not allowed out except feeding time, but within the Volturi's castle, there are many things that can be explored. Marcus and I haunt the huge library that Aro owned, and of course he didn't mind. To him, Marcus and I are one of his most expensive and valuable pawns. He'll do anything to keep me with him. But truly, Aro disgusts me.

It was when Aro invited his old friend over to Volterra, to catch up, my troubles started. These troubles can be defined in one word.

_Edward _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hey Bella!" Felix's voice boomed, echoing through the hallway

I looked at him, annoyed. This is the 100th time he annoyed me today

"What?" I snarled

"Aww c'mon baby! Don't be mad!"He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking

"It's about Aro" He used his sing song voice.

Honestly I don't give a damn about Aro. That over-bubbly freak…

I sighed and stopped, turning my attention to Felix. No matter how much I disliked Aro, he is my master.

"His vegetarian friends are coming over today! The animal drinkers!"He crowed excited.

I am too. Vampires drinking _animal _blood? Fascinating…I might follow their strange lifestyles if it's not too hard. Drinking from humans is….cruel.

Suddenly, Demetri appeared from the shadows and put his arms around me.

"Wanna go see them Baby? They're already here" He whispered in my ears.

I smiled. Great, I have lots of questions for them.

Ignoring both Felix and Demetri, I fluttered away from them and through the tunnels of the Volturi Castle; pretty sure the Ancients were already there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was right. Marcus was already there, with Aro and Caius. Seeing my arrival, Marcus held out his hands, smiling softly at me.

I instantly hold his hands and lay my head on his lap. A gesture Marcus loves.

"Awww.. you look terribly cute Bella!" Aro crooned.

Jane hissed at me

_Haha serves you right _I laughed internally

_I_ also never liked Jane. She enjoys torture, which I could not tolerate. Alex isn't as bad as her, but bad enough.

I turned my gaze to the hallway in front of us, as soft footsteps could be heard coming from them. Aro looked eagerly at the hallways too.

I listened carefully; sure Aro's friend brought his companions along with him.

It sounded like…4 pairs of footsteps. One soft and gentle, like dancing

_A girl maybe_

The other three even and firm

_Boys_

Hmmm so someone brought their mate over?

"Patience my dear Bella." Said Marcus softly as he stroked my head

"Yes master" I nodded and stood up, standing beside him.

It wasn't long before they arrived before our eyes. Aro stood up, opening his arms, welcoming his friend.

"Ahh Carlisle…it's been too long!"

"Too long indeed Aro" Said the one in front.

He was tall and blond, and he looked young..20 plus maybe..and I must say…unlike the rest of us..he was _gorgeous._ I have to resist a sudden urge to blink, for he seem bright like the sun.

Beside him is also a blond vampire. Although he is leaner, more muscular, his stance graceful even in still motion. He was covered with crescent shape scars…I can't help but snarl when I saw him, like the other guards, despite his gorgeous look.

"Hush my children! He is of no harm." Aro looked at us soothingly.

We all relaxed under Aro's orders, except Jane and Renata.

Beside this dangerous man, was a small girl, barely 5 foot tall…her hair dark, short and spiky.

_So she's the one who sounded like she's dancing._

Looking at this beautiful girl, I liked her at once. She looks nothing like little Jane, she looks innocent and beautiful, unlike Jane who's malicious and evil

I've also noticed they have golden eyes instead of crimson eyes. Is that the side effect of drinking animal blood?

The girl smiled brightly at me. I smiled back hesitantly.

_Why is she smiling at me?_

Avoiding the girl's gaze on me, I turned to the boy beside her, and I gasped.

He was tall, like the rest of them, with golden eyes. He had bronze colored hair and a face I knew so well.

_Edward???_

_What..?He…?_

My thoughts became jumbled

He turned to me, hearing my gasp, as did everyone in the hall.

He froze too when his eyes locked with mine

_Does he remember me too? After all this years?_

"Bella darling, what's wrong? "Aro looked at me worriedly and glided towards me, putting his arms around my shoulders.

I have no answer for that question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Do you like it??? Review are very much appreciated!


End file.
